Shattered Peace
by What If Incorporated
Summary: Sequel to A New Path. Steele and Aleu's new life with the pups is going perfect. One day, a conflict arises and the family will have to rise to action. Rated T for violence.
1. First Hunt

In the chill of the winter morning air, life stirred. A herd of caribou grunted softly as they dug beneath a layer of snow to get to the frail grass hidden under it. One buck lingered at the back of the herd on his own. His head was low and his eyes were weak. He was the perfect target for any nearby predators. Less than ten feet from the caribou, there were two canines crouched low behind some short bushes. One with black fur and the other with dark brown fur. Across the valley, two more canines waited. One with light brown fur and the other with light red fur.

Up on a hill at the top of the valley, two more canines sat and observed the scene below. One was a slender light brown furred female and the other was a large black furred male. The male's light blue eyes gleamed and he turned his attention to the female at his side. The female looked back at the male with her darker blue eyes.

"Do you believe they are ready for this, Steele?" The female asked softly. Steele wagged his tail slightly and grinned before he licked the female's cheek.

"Of course they are ready, Aleu. They've spent plenty of time watching and even helping us hunt. They are fine to do it alone now. After all, we taught them well," Steele assured. Aleu smiled brightly and licked Steele's cheek in return then nodded.

"You're right," Aleu agreed. Steele smiled and the two turned their attention back to the scene before them. Behind the bushes, the black and brown furred canines waited side by side. Clouds of wispy breath came from their maws as they exhaled into the cold air. The black male let out a soft chuckle before he glanced at the other male at his side, his darker blue eyes meeting the other's light blue ones.

"So Teagan, are you excited about our first hunt?" The black furred male questioned. Teagan's ears flicked in response and he steadily met the other male's gaze for a moment.

"I'd be crazy not to be, Coal," Teagan replied coolly, despite his obvious excitement. Coal smiled brightly and nodded.

"I'm glad we're on our own this time. Watching our parents and occasionally helping them was nice and all, but now we finally get to do it ourselves," Coal said, not hiding the excitement in his voice. Teagan chuckled softly.

"Well, we're not completely alone. Freya and Heather are just across the valley to help us once we chase the caribou that way," Teagan said. Coal rolled his eyes and nodded once.

"Yeah, I know. I mean alone as in without the adults to help us," Coal said. Teagan nodded then grinned lightly.

"I know, calm down," Teagan said with a chuckle before he focused his gaze forward on the male caribou just a few feet away. "Are you ready?" He asked quietly. Coal grinned widely and nodded.

"Ready when you are, little brother," Coal replied. Teagan nodded and then the two ran full speed toward the nearby caribou they had picked out. The entire herd scattered and ran in all directions, but Coal and Teagan ran quickly on either side of the targeted caribou and led him toward the other end of the valley. Once they got close enough, a grin crossed Teagan's maw.

"Freya!" Teagan called loudly. Freya appeared as a blur of light brown fur. She leapt out from behind a large bush then circled around the caribou. Once she was behind it, she closed her jaws on one of the caribou's back leg. The caribou groaned in distress and fell to the ground. Coal leapt on the caribou's back half to keep it down and Teagan leapt on its front half. With the combined weight of all three of them, the caribou wasn't able to go anywhere. Coal lifted his head and looked to the bush where Freya had previously appeared from.

"Heather!" Coal called. From the bush, Heather appeared and ran over. She growled and leapt for the caribou's throat. She hit her mark perfectly and bit down firmly on the caribou's throat. The caribou's struggle only lasted a moment and soon it was over. The four young canines took a step back from their newly killed prey and grinned happily at each other. Coal lifted his head up then howled for their victory and the other's soon joined it. At the top of the hill at the other side of the valley, Aleu and Steele smiled proudly then ran down to join their children.


	2. Unexpected Guest

The younger canines looked upward and their blue eyes seemed to blaze with triumph. Aleu beamed with pride and Steele nodded his approval.

"Well done, my children. You have done very well," Steele said. All the young canines smiled and happily wagged their tails in response to their father's praise. Aleu stepped forward and gave each of her children an affectionate lick on their muzzles.

"Indeed you have done well, little ones" Aleu praised softly. Coal, who was the nearest to Aleu, grunted in amusement and softly nudged his mother's shoulder with his nose.

"Mom, we're all a year old now. We're not pups anymore," Coal teased. Aleu giggled softly and gently nipped her son's nose.

"I know, but it's just amazing how much you've all grown in this time," Aleu commented with a bright smile. Steele smiled and nodded in agreement.

"You have grown very much indeed. Now, since you made this kill on your own, you get to eat first," Steele said with a slight step back. Heather flicked her ears slightly as if her father's comment had surprised her.

"But you and mom are the alphas. I thought you always ate first," Heather said softly. The other young canines steadily focused their attention on their parents. Aleu smiled and stepped forward slightly.

"You have been successful and earned your meal. The privilege to eat first is yours today," Aleu confirmed. The young canines smiled happily and nodded then began to eat. Steele looked over at Aleu with a smile. The two of them walked over to a dry patch of dirt nearby then lay down side by side. A cold gust of breeze blew by and Steele grunted then stood up. Her shoulders tensed slightly and he sniffed the air. Aleu quickly stood up beside him.

"What is it?" Aleu asked with concern. Steele flicked his ears then inhaled the passing air once again.

"I believe it's a wolf. And it's alone," Steele concluded. Aleu bared her teeth slightly and cast a protective glance at her children.

"If they try and steal from our pack, I'll they'll regret it," Aleu said with a soft growl. Steele began to bare his teeth and brace himself, but his eyes widened in surprise and he almost instantly relaxed as he took in another sniff of the air.

"Wait a minute! I know this scent. It's a wolf from my old pack," Steele said. Aleu tilted her head curiously and relaxed a bit.

"Who is it?" Aleu asked. Steele continued to sniff a bit more then stopped and smiled.

"It's Castoph!" Steele exclaimed just as the light gray wolf appeared at the top of the hill. Steele wagged his tail and barked softly before he ran over to meet his former pack mate. Castoph's tail waved slightly from side to side as Steele reached him.

"Hello Steele," Castoph said with a slight dip of his head. Steele quickly returned the gesture then grinned and sat down.

"Hello to you too, Castoph. It's been a while," Steele said. Castoph nodded once.

"Indeed it has," Castoph replied as he glanced over Steele's shoulder. "I see you have a pack now," Castoph observed. Steele smiled brightly and nodded.

"That I do. Would you like to meet them?" Steele offered. Castoph smiled softly and nodded.

"Of course," Castoph said politely. Steele led him over to the rest of his pack. Aleu and the others walked forward then sat down in a half circle. Castoph and Steele also sat down.

"Everyone, this is Castoph," Steele announced. Aleu dipped her head slightly and smiled softly. The younger canines also dipped their heads in greeting. Once all the introductions were done, Castoph and Steele went off to speak alone.


	3. A Plea for Help

"So Castoph, what you brings you here? I thought you were going to the sea to find that pack you told me about," Steele said. Castoph nodded lightly.

"I did make it to the sea and found the pack I was searching for too. I had hoped to join them, however, things weren't as good as I thought they would be…" Castoph trailed off and his eyes clouded slightly with emotion before he sighed lightly. Steele immediately noticed the change and titled his head slightly to one side.

"What was wrong?" Steele asked softly. Castoph flicked his ears and turned his focus back to Steele.

"The alpha…" Castoph hesitated before he spoke again. "The alpha is… crazy. He's fierce and won't let any wolves leave the pack. Those who have tried have awful injuries from doing so and some have even been killed. He even limits how much food other members of the pack are allowed to eat. The pack is in very poor condition and he treats all of his pack members like they're worthless. Well, aside from his brother who's nearly as bad as he is," Castoph explained grimly. Steele bared his teeth in dismay from what he had heard.

"How could any wolf be like that?" Steele questioned bitterly. Castoph shook his head.

"I don't know Steele. I got this information from a scout who was out on a patrol. She told me to stay away if I knew what was good for me," Castoph said as he lowered his ears. Steele grunted loudly and pawed at the ground.

"So, I ask you again Castoph, what brings you here?" Steele asked gruffly. Castoph lowered his head before he spoke.

"I have come to ask for your help," Castoph replied meekly. Steele sighed softly and looked out into the distance.

"Castoph, I understand you want to help them, but you would be better off staying away as the scout advised. This is too great of a challenge," Steele said as he turned back to Castoph. Castoph whimpered softly and lowered his head even more.

"Steele, I'm begging you. Please, help me. I can't leave wolves like that... I can't leave her like that," Castoph said softly. Steele's ears perked at Castoph's last few words and he raised a brow with interest.

"Her?" Steele inquired. Castoph looked up at Steele hopefully.

"The scout. Her name was Kalii. She was beautiful Steele, but she was in such poor shape. Her ribs were showing and she was covered in scars from her escape attempt she made a while ago. I can't leave her to suffer like that. If you won't help me, I'll ask Beku and his pack to help," Castoph said firmly. His eyes blazed with a new determination. Steele couldn't help but smile. He'd always known Castoph as a submissive and quiet wolf, but seeing him so bold and determined was such a difference that he could not help but admire him and want to help him out as well.

"Alright Castoph. I will help you find Beku's pack and I will see if there's anything my pack can do to help," Steele said. Castoph eyes brightened and his tail wagged in happy appreciation.

"Thank you so much Steele. I won't ask you or your mate and children to fight with me, but I am glad to hear you will help me find Beku's pack," Castoph said. Steele nodded and the two of them headed back to the others.


	4. The Search

Once Castoph had told the rest of the pack about the situation that was going on with the pack by the sea, the entire group was silent. After a moment, Aleu was the first to speak.

"Castoph, your courage is amazing and I would be honored to help you in any way I can," Aleu said with a soft smile. Coal grinned widely and stepped forward.

"Don't get too anxious, little one. Only your father and Castoph are going to find the other pack. I'm staying here with you and your siblings," Aleu said. Coal lowered his ears and groaned loudly.

"Aww. I wanted to go with them," Coal grumbled before he stepped back and sat down once again. Steele smiled softly and nudged his son's shoulder with his nose.

"I promise you will be able to help out somehow later, Coal. All of you will," Steele said as he swept his gaze over every single one of his children. The four young canines smiled happily and wagged their tails. Castoph got to his feet then nudged Steele's shoulder gently.

"We'd best be going. We want to find them as soon as possible," Castoph said. Steele nodded firmly then went over to Aleu's side.

"Castoph is right. He and I should head out now. Aleu, take care of our children while I am away. I will be back as soon as I can," Steele said as he nuzzled Aleu lovingly. Aleu smiled softly and wagged her tail slowly.

"I will, Steele. Take care," Aleu said before she affectionately licked Steele's nose. Steele nodded then said his goodbyes to his children before he and Castoph set off. After the pair had travelled for a while at a quick pace, Castoph and Steele entered the old territory of Beku's pack. As they reached the clearing, they paused and glanced around. Castoph walked over to the cave and sniffed eagerly. Steele titled his head to one side then walked over.

"I believe they have been gone for a while. You probably won't find anything," Steele said as he watched Castoph. Castoph's ears twitched slightly at Steele's statement before he turned his gaze towards Steele.

"I can tell that they have not been here for some time. I am trying to find a scent. Everything else was under the influence of the weather, but since the cave is sheltered, something may have remained in here," Castoph explained. Steele nodded in understanding and began to sniff around as well. Soon Castoph barked excitedly and lifted his head.

"Steele, I found something!" Castoph exclaimed. Steele walked over.

"What is it? A scent from Beku's pack?" Steele asked. Castoph shook his head.

"No, it's a tuft of fur. It is from a wolf whose scent I do not recognize. Luckily for us, it's fresh though. We can wait here until it returns and then ask if it knows anything," Castoph explained. Steele nodded slightly.

"Alright, sounds like a plan," Steele said. The two waited for a while just outside of the cave and sure enough, a wolf casually strolled into the clearing. He had a slim frame and tan fur with bits of brown here and there. He immediately froze when he spotted Castoph and Steele. Castoph slowly rose from where he had been sitting.

"Please, don't panic. We just have something to ask you. We mean you no harm," Castoph said in a calm tone. The wolf relaxed a little then slowly walked over and sat down a short distance from Castoph and Steele.

"Ask away," The wolf said. Castoph nodded once.

"A pack used to live here. Do you know where they went?" Castoph asked. The wolf flicked his tail once as he thought for a moment.

"I wander from place to place and I came travelling from the east. I crossed paths with a pack that was coming from this direction on the way here. There was a male, two females and three younger wolves with them," the wolf explained. Castoph smiled.

"That's got to be them! Thank you very much!" Castoph said happily. Steele nodded and he and Castoph turned to leave. The wolf lowered his ears slightly.

"Hey, wait a second. May I ask why you are looking for them?" The wolf asked. Castoph and Steele turned back to the wolf then Castoph briefly told him about what was going on. The wolf was silent in disbelief for a moment.

"A pack… by the sea?" The wolf stammered. Castoph nodded slowly and looked at the wolf curiously.

"Yes. What about it?" Castoph asked. The wolf sighed softly.

"My sister Kalii went to join a pack by the sea," the wolf said in a low tone. Castoph stiffened instantly.

"Kalii?! I have met her. She's in poor shape. That is one of the reasons I want to help that pack so bad," Castoph said. The wolf nodded and stood up as tall as he could.

"I would be honored to join you and help my sister," the wolf said determinedly. Castoph and Steele exchanged a mutual nod. The more help, the better. The trio began to walk, but Steele paused and glanced at the new addition.

"What is your name by the way?" Steele asked. The wolf chuckled softly.

"Ah yes, that would be good to know, wouldn't it? My name is Likoo," Likoo said with a crooked grin. Steele smiled lightly in return.

"My name's Steele and this is Castoph," Steele said with a tilt of his head. Likoo grinned and nodded once.

"Nice to meet both of you. We'd best continue on now," Likoo said politely. Castoph and Steele nodded in agreement and the trio once again set off. Soon the sun set and the three had slowed their brisk pace. Likoo sighed and ungracefully flopped down on his stomach while Steel sat down a short distance from him. Castoph however kept walking a short distance ahead and scented the surroundings. Steele flicked his ears and glanced at Castoph.

"Take a break, Castoph. We'll probably find them tomorrow. We need to rest now," Steele said softly. Castoph sighed softly then turned and walked over before he lay beside Steele.

"I guess you are right. I just hoped to find them soon," Castoph said. Steele lightly nudged the back of Castoph's ear with his nose.

"No need to worry too much. We will find them soon. I know it," Steele said as he offered a smile. Castoph returned the smile and nodded once. Castoph and Steele glanced over at Likoo who was now on his back fast asleep with his tongue lolling out of one side of his maw. The two of them laughed softly at the sight then went to sleep as well.


	5. The Return

The next morning, the trio set off once again. They were lucky enough to find an old caribou wandering away from its herd. They quickly brought it down and ate their fill before they moved on. Castoph took the lead once the first scent of Beku's pack was found. By midday, the trio stopped at the top of hill that overlooked a small valley. Just downhill from them was Beku's pack. Castoph smiled and howled softly. His howl was quickly cut off as a gray wolf with light green eyes leapt on top of his and pinned him down. Likoo's fur bristled and Steele growled. The wolf who had pinned Castoph was focused on him and currently ignoring the other two canines. Recognition crossed her face and a soft grin soon crept across her maw.

"Castoph? What on earth are you doing here?" The wolf asked. Castoph blinked in surprise up at the wolf.

"Meka?" Castoph asked in soft tone. Meka giggled softly then stepped back so she was no longer pinning Castoph down and nodded.

"The one and only," Meka said with smirk. After observing the interaction between Castoph and Meka, both Likoo and Steele relaxed. Beku grunted lightly at Likoo as he approached, but he easily recognized Castoph and Steele. He flicked his ears dismissively before he turned his attention to Castoph.

"I see you've returned, Castoph. Didn't find that pack you were looking for then?" Beku asked nonchalantly. Castoph cast his gaze down for a moment, but quickly met Beku's gaze again.

"I actually did. And I have come back to ask for some help," Castoph said. Beku grunted, but his eyes betrayed a hint of interest.

"Explain," Beku said with a raised brow. Castoph nodded then quickly described the situation to Beku. Beku nodded slowly as he took in the information then glanced over at Tuulikki as came and sat beside him. She smiled boldly and nodded firmly. Beku turned his gaze back to Castoph.

"Sounds interesting. My entire pack will come and help. A challenge would be nice. First, I believe some introductions are in order," Beku said as his gaze drifted over to Likoo. Likoo dipped his head respectfully.

"My name is Likoo," Likoo said with his usual crooked grin. Beku nodded once then pointed his muzzle to Meka.

"As you may have already found out, this is my sister, Meka," Beku explained. Meka smirked and wagged her tail. Tuulikki stepped forward and glanced at Likoo since he was the only one she hadn't met.

"I'm Tuulikki," Tuulikki said. She then glanced behind her as three young wolves came closer to the group. There were two males, one with all white fur and green eyes and the other with dark gray and white fur with light blue eyes along with one female with gray fur and blue eyes. "And these are my children, Aesop, Omara and Flint," Tuulikki said. Once all everyone had been named, Beku cleared his throat.

"Alright, so now that that is done, we should head out," Beku said before began to walk in the direction that the arrivals had come from. The others quickly followed after him. As the group walked, Steele made his way over to Tuulikki's side. Tuulikki flicked her ears and her eyes darted over to him.

"I know you didn't do it," Tuulikki said in a low tone. Steele raised a brow with surprise.

"I hadn't even…" Steele began to say. Tuulikki grunted softly.

"I know I didn't know you for very long, but after you had left and what had happened sunk it, I realized you probably didn't kill my brother," Tuulikki said quietly. Steele opened his mouth to speak again, but Tuulikki bumped him lightly with her shoulder. "I know that it was Beku," Tuulikki said in a hushed tone. Steele gasped softly.

"Why didn't you do something?" Steele asked with a bit of dismay. Tuulikki sighed softly.

"By the time I found out, I knew there was nothing I could do about it. By then, I also knew that I was having his pups. Besides, I love him, Steele. I really do. And I love our pups too. Though it is sad that I lost my brother, I gained a family in his absence," Tuulikki explained with a soft smile before she picked up her pace to walk beside Beku. Steele opened his mouth again to protest, but shook his head and slowed his pace a little until he was beside Castoph. Castoph flicked his ears and glanced over at Steele curiously.

"What was that about?" Castoph asked. Steele grunted softly.

"Tuulikki knows about Beku, but she doesn't seem to care," Steele said. Castoph raised a brow slightly, but then shrugged.

"Well, love is blind. At least she's happy now," Castoph said. Steele nodded lightly. By nightfall, thanks to Beku's quick pace, the group was more than half way back to Steele's territory. Beku barked once and stopped the group.

"We can rest here. We leave in the morning," Beku said before he walked over to a nearby tree and lay down beneath it. Tuulikki went over and lay down right beside him. Aesop, Flint and Omara found a flat area and lay down in a huddle before they went to sleep. Castoph, Likoo and Steele found another flat area to lay down and formed a small circle before they went to sleep as well. When the first light broke the horizon, Beku had already risen and howled loudly to wake the others. All of them rose and the group once again continued their journey. It was hardly midday when Beku caught sight of Steele's home. He slowed slightly and let Steele take the lead. Once they all made it to the lake in front of the cave, Steele stopped them and howled. Aleu and his children emerged with their tails wagging. Steele smiled warmly at all of them.

"Alright everyone. Introductions," Steele said with a grin.


	6. The Journey

Once introductions were finished, the older canines all headed out for a hunt to feed the large group. Meka remained behind to keep an eye on the younger canines, though she didn't have to put much effort into her duty. Since it was decided that all of them were going, the younger canines were occupied with excitedly talking about the upcoming journey. It didn't take long for the six adult canines to return with a large bull caribou. After the adults had had their share, the younger canines ate their share before they found places to settle in and went to sleep. Aleu smiled softly seeing her own children so eager. She knew that they were quick to go to bed because of the journey that lay ahead of them. She also knew that there would be dander, but now that there were 14 of them total, they would probably manage. She affectionately licked Steele's muzzle before she headed into the cave. Steele dipped his head respectfully toward the remaining adults and then followed after Aleu. Beku and Tuulikki found a spot near their children and settled in for the night. Meka had found herself a flat boulder and gracefully lay across it. Likoo and Castoph were the only two who remained awake as the others slept. Castoph glanced over at Likoo.

"Do you think we will make it in time?" Castoph asked softly. Likoo twitched his ears and looked at Castoph with a slight tilt of his head.

"I know my sister, Castoph. She is tough. She can hold on and I am sure the others in that pack can manage for now," Likoo said as he offered his characteristic crooked grin. Castoph smiled softly and nodded.

"I hope you are right," Castoph said as he stood up and went to find himself a place to sleep. Likoo chuckled softly in amusement at how much Castoph appeared to care about his sister. He glanced around for a moment before his gaze rested on Meka. He grinned then walked over and lay down at the base of the boulder that she was sleeping on. By the time the entire group was asleep, the night sky glistened brightly with stars. As the night passed and began to cross over into morning, the stars faded and the sky turned red and pink with the rising sun. Beku flicked his ears and raised his head before he blinked away the sleep from his eyes. He yawned then stood up and gave his body a shake. He grunted lightly then walked over to the mouth of the cave. He stopped at the entrance and barked softly. From inside, Steele heard the noise and stood up before he slowly walked over.

"Yes Beku?" Steele inquired. Beku titled his head and pointed his nose to the rising sun.

"As you can see, it's morning. We need to leave soon," Beku said. Steele nodded once.

"Go ahead and wake the others," Steele said before he turned back into the cave to get Aleu. Beku turned away from the cave then lifted his head and howled loudly. As the sound filled the air, all the others began to wake. Meka stood and leapt gracefully off her boulder but she quickly yipped in surprise when her paws touched fur instead of ground. At the same moment, Likoo also yipped in surprise, but both of them quickly recovered from the incident. Likoo grinned crookedly at Meka as she glared at him. Aleu and Steele emerged from their den and the large group of canines gathered in a circle. Castoph boldly stepped forward into the center of the circle and cast a sweeping glance around at everyone.

"Alright everyone, the pack by the sea is about is about three days travel from here. When I was there, I couldn't guess how many were in the pack at the time since I did not enter the territory, but from where I was, I recall that I could sort out at least ten different scents. Since I know the way, I think I should take the lead," Castoph said before he cast a glance at Beku and Steele. Both of them nodded once and with that, Castoph led the group toward the sea. By the time the sun was setting, the group's pace was a bit slower and even the eager younger members seemed willing to rest. Castoph eventually stopped the group near the base of a tall hill. Since it was early winter, it would get fold at night, so the hill would be able to offer some shelter for the group. The group broke up into smaller groups before settling in for the night. Likoo lingered for a while until the other members of the group had went to sleep before he walked over to Meka and lay down beside her. Meka's ears instantly shot up and her eyes were immediately open. Her light green eyes gleamed in the darkness of the night as she glared over at Likoo. She grunted with irritation then lifted her front paw and pushed Likoo away. Likoo groaned softly and opened his eyes slowly as if he had been asleep.

"Did I disturb you?" Likoo asked in a false sleepy tone. Meka simply bared her teeth for a moment before she dismissively grunted.

"Leave me alone and let me sleep, runt," Meka grumbled before she turned away and curled into a ball. Likoo lowered his ears slightly, but they were soon up again and he chuckled softly to himself.

"She'll come around," Likoo muttered before he too curled up and fell asleep. The temperature decreased as the night progressed and most of the smaller groups began to huddle closer together. By morning, the entire group of 14 was hardly far apart. Beku was once again the first to rise. He walked over, careful not to step on any paws or tails, and nudged Castoph's shoulder with his nose. Castoph blinked sleep away and looked up at Beku.

"I'm assuming it's time to head off again," Castoph said with a yawn. Beku nodded once before he turned and howled loudly. The rest of group soon stirred and stood to stretch their cold, stiff limbs. Likoo was grinning widely as Meka woke up beside him. At some point during the cold night, she had gotten rather close to him and he could not help but enjoy that fact for a brief moment. Meka began to smile softly, but once she came to her senses, her smile quickly disappeared and gave way to a glare.

"Don't think this means anything. I was cold, got it?!" Meka said with a growl. Likoo rolled his eyes and grinned his usual crooked grin.

"Sure, whatever you say," Likoo said with a smirk. Meka growled a little louder before she knocked him over and stood up.

"Keep your trap shut, runt," Meka snapped before she walked away. Likoo chuckled softly as he got to his feet and shook himself off. Soon, the group was set and headed off with Castoph taking the lead. About midday, the group paused and the adults went for a hunt. Fortunately, they managed to bring down a small female caribou. Once every member of the group had gotten something to eat, they got moving once again. Eventually faint traces of the scent of sea water began to reach the noses of the group. Castoph continued to lead the group for a little longer before he stopped them at the top of a hill.


	7. Discovered

"Alright. Tomorrow we will be able to reach the territory by early midday. Everyone take it easy for now. Adults, come with me so we can work out a plan," Castoph said with a sweeping glance across the group. The adults of the group nodded and all of them followed Castoph into a clearing nearby. Steele was the first to speak from the group.

"I think we should send someone quick and inconspicuous to scout ahead and check the numbers of the pack. From what Castoph told me, I don't think that the wolves there will put up too much of a fight considering their condition. Plus, our goal is take care of the leader and probably his brother too," Steele said. The others nodded in agreement and then Aleu took the chance to speak up.

"I volunteer then. I'm one of the smallest here and I can run quickly if I need to," Aleu said with a glance around the group. All but one of the group seemed to agree. Likoo cleared his throat before he spoke.

"Aleu, that is a noble suggestion however I think I should go. After all, my sister is a scout so she would recognize me and wouldn't cause trouble," Likoo explained. Aleu flicked her ears thoughtfully then nodded.

"That makes sense, Likoo. Good thinking," Aleu said with a smile. Castoph stepped toward Likoo.

"I think I should escort him. At least to the border," Castoph suggested. When no one argued, Castoph and Likoo set off. The rest of group regrouped with the younger members and waited for the pair to return. Night had started to fall and Castoph came back running full speed. When he stopped he was gasping for air and trembling slightly. Steele immediately went to his side and the rest of group anxiously watched.

"Where's Likoo? What's going on? What happened?" Steele questioned with worry. Castoph looked up and his eyes were wide with fear.

"L-Likoo's right behind me. The leader's brother is after us. We have to go!" Castoph exclaimed. The group all gasped in unison and turned to run, but were stopped by a loud yelp. As they all turned, they were met with the sight of Likoo being painfully dragged toward them by the back of his neck by a large dark red furred wolf with golden yellow eyes. The group growled defensively and bristled at the wolf. The wolf growled in return while he kept Likoo in his grasp. Likoo whined helplessly as he struggled to get away. Everyone regrouped and was about to advance on the wolf, but Meka was the first to make a move. She leapt in the air and landed right in front of the wolf and bit him firmly on the shoulder. The wolf growled and his gaze drifted over to Meka, but he hardly flinched. His gaze narrowed and with a twist of his body, he managed to shake Meka off. In doing so he let go of Likoo which gave Likoo the chance to get away from the larger wolf. The wolf growled in irritation and was about to go after Likoo again, but Meka leapt at him again and bit down on his shoulder. Beku raced forward and bit down on the wolf's opposite shoulder. The wolf growled loudly and shook both of them off then grunted.

"Enough of this! Visitors are not welcome here. I can have the rest of my pack here to help me get that point across if you insist on being nuisances…" the wolf trailed off as he glanced at the group and spotted each of the females. He grinned. "However, if any of you ladies want to stay here, you are welcome to do so," the wolf finished with a smirk. Each of the females in the group bristled with disgust and the males growled in response. The wolf, rather than looking afraid, looked amused.

"On second thought, if you all come with me, there will not need to be any unnecessary fighting tonight. Or deaths for that matter," the male said threateningly. Aleu looked from her children then to Steele. Tuulikki also looked at her children and then to Beku. Meka stood a shaky Likoo in a protective manner. The back of Likoo's neck where the other wolf had dragged him now had blood trickling slowly from the wound. It was clear that the wolf's threat was serious and that he was stronger than the group had realized, but they still had numbers on their side. Beku considered this carefully and stepped forward.

"We are not going anywhere with you. You are nothing but a sick…" Beku began before got cut off by jaws locked around his throat. The wolf chuckled softly even with his mouth full and Beku yelped loudly as he felt teeth on his wind pipe. Tuulikki's ears lowered and her light blue eyes widened as she stepped forward.

"Please! Stop! We will come with you. Let him go," Tuulikki pleaded. The wolf's yellow eyes darted to Tuulikki and he grunted then bit down until a bit of blood began to come from Beku's throat before he let him go. He licked the blood from his maw with a grin then nodded.

"Very well. This way," the wolf said as he turned. His head quickly snapped back and his teeth were now bared. "And do me a favor, and don't bother to run. You will not get far," the wolf warned before he began to walk. Tuulikki raced to Beku's side and licked his wounds gently then helped him up. Their children walked over with their tails low with fear. Soon, Beku was up and walking with Tuulikki on one side and Meka on the other. Likoo was right behind Meka. The rest of the group followed. None of them knew what they were in for but they would soon find out.


	8. The Plan

Once the wolf had led the group further into the territory, an eerie silence swept over the group. Things were not just bad, they were awful. Males and females alike looked frail and a couple of them had various scars. There were eight in sight as the group was led along. The wolf stopped them at the bottom of a small cliff. Up above, there was a cave. Yellow eyes gleamed in the darkness and a pure black wolf stepped out. He was huge. He grinned down at the new arrivals then cast his gaze to his brother.

"So Phoenix. I see you brought some guests," the wolf said. Phoenix grinned and stood tall. His dark red pelt gleamed in the moonlight.

"Indeed I have, Bane," Phoenix said with a grin. Bane nodded and leapt down easily from the cliff and looked the group over.

"You all look fit and strong. Looks like you just found a new pack. Phoenix, find them a place to sleep," Bane said. Beku bristled slightly, but a glare from Phoenix forced him to let his fur lay flat. Phoenix grunted then walked over to a flat patch of dry ground. Without even making sure they had gotten settled, he walked off. Steele, Aleu and their pups gathered together. Beku, Tuulikki and their pups did the same. Meka and Likoo were close by.

"Thank you, Meka. I mean it," Likoo said with a glance at Meka. She nodded once and quietly began to lick his wounds. Likoo was a bit confused by her silence as well as her kindness, but he smiled. At the same time Tuulikki was licking Beku's wounds. Steele glanced over and observed the other part of the group before he grunted softly.

"This place is worse than I imagined," Steele said with concern. The others nodded lightly in agreement. Castoph barked softly to a tan and white female wolf that was walking by. She stopped and flicked her ears then her light green eyes focused on Castoph before she walked over. Castoph smiled softly, but the female gave him a worried look.

"I told you not to come back, Castoph," the female said in a stern but still somewhat gentle tone. Castoph lowered his ears slightly but then nudged the female's cheek with his nose.

"I know, Kalii. I had to though," Castoph insisted. Kalii sighed softly and briefly pressed her nose against Castoph's. The pair was interrupted when Likoo walked over and yipped softly. Kalii glanced over in surprise when she saw her brother.

"Likoo? You're here too?" Kalii asked with a tilt of her head. Likoo grinned his usual crooked grin.

"Hey sis, long time no see," Likoo said with a chuckle. Kalii pressed her nose gently against her brother's.

"It's good to see you. But you and Castoph do not know what you are getting yourselves into. You and the rest of your group are in for a rough time here," Kalii said with a concerned tone as she glanced over everyone. She seemed like she was about to speak again, but a loud bark sounded from the top of the cliff. She groaned lightly in irritation.

"I have to go on another border patrol," Kalii said quickly before she dashed off. She paused momentarily. "Nikka, come on," Kalii called to a young brown and white with teal eyes female nearby. Nikka ran to her side then the two of then went to the bottom of the cliff. Bane came out and said something that could only be heard by the pair and the two nodded then dashed off. Castoph turned his attention back to both parts of the group once Kalii was out of sight.

"Beku, Steele, I have a plan. Would you come over here please?" Castoph asked. Steele and Beku nodded then the three formed a small circle. Steele flicked his ears and glanced around then back at Castoph.

"Alright, what's your plan?" Steele asked. Castoph grinned softly.

"I think it will work well if it goes off alright. Tomorrow night, I think that both of you should attack Bane at the same time. Before that, I will ask Kalii if she can ask some of the others in this pack to help me with Phoenix," Castoph explained. Beku flicked his ears and Steel nodded slowly.

"It sounds like a plan and if your friend can get help from others, it should not be too difficult," Steele said. Beku grunted softly. Castoph nodded.

"Alight, that's decided then. You two should get rest. I'll stay up and wait for Kalii," Castoph said. Steele and Beku nodded then the two of them turned and went back to their families. Soon the group as long as other nearby wolves in the area were asleep. Castoph alone remained awake to see Kalii. By early morning, Kalii and Nikka returned. Nikka dipped her head to Kalii then trotted off. Kalii spotted Castoph and walked over. Castoph smiled warmly.

"Glad you made it back. I didn't think I would be able to stay awake," Castoph said. Kalii rolled her eyes then nipped softly on his muzzle.

"Go to sleep. You need your rest," Kalii said before she began to turn away. Castoph nudged her softly.

"Hey hey, hang on. I want to tell you my plan," Castoph said. Kalii flicked her ears with interest then turned and sat down.

"Plan for what?" Kalii asked. Castoph smiled then explained his plan. Kalii flicked her ears thoughtfully. "Well I know of one male in the pack who is strong enough and probably willing to help you with Phoenix. His name is Hawk," Kalii said. Castoph wagged his tail and nodded.

"Excellent. That's settled then," Castoph said. Kalii nodded then pushed her nose softly against Castoph's.

"Get some sleep and please be careful tomorrow. I would not want to lose someone as kind as you," Kalii said before she turned and walked off. Castoph smiled softly then settled down to sleep. Later into the morning when the sun had full risen, a loud howl sounded in the area. It came from Bane who was at the top of the cliff. Steele and his family along with Beku's noticed the wolves of the pack were walking toward the hill and they all stood up and followed. Once every member of the pack was seated, Bane finally stopped howling then looked right at Steele and the other new arrivals.

"Since you are in the pack now, you will be assigned duties," Bane announced. His gaze went over Aleu and Tuulikki. "You two will be scouts. Follow Kalii and Nikka. They will show you what to do." Aleu and Tuulikki nodded lightly and then followed Kalii and Nikka. Bane's gaze went to Steele, Beku and Castoph.

"The three of you will go out on a hunt with Hawk and Zarro," Bane said. Hawk, a black and brown male with yellow eyes, and Zarro, a gray and white male with green eyes, stepped forward. Steele, Beku and Castoph followed them out of the clearing. Bane glanced at all the younger canines.

"All of you will go and get combat lessons with Phoenix," Bane said. Phoenix barked loudly and led the young canines out the area. Bane glanced at Likoo with grunt.

"You go to can go to combat lesson too I suppose. Doubt you will be of much use though," Bane said dismissively. Likoo was quick to follow after the young canines as they left. Finally, Bane's gaze rested on Meka.

"As for you, come up here with me," Bane said with a grin. Meka lowered her ears slightly but nodded and then walked up to the cliff. Bane turned his gaze to the remaining four wolves of his pack. He looked at the two females first.

"Autumn, Dawn, go to the sea and check to see if you can find anything new there," Bane said. He then glanced at the two males.

"Dusk, Otto, go and help with the combat training," Bane said. The four wolves nodded and rushed off to their assigned duties. Bane turned and slowly let his yellow eyes wander over Meka's frame. Meka pulled her ears back and her light green eyes narrowed. Bane chuckled and sat down.

"Why so hostile? You are much too lovely to be worried about me hurting you," Bane said with a smirk. Meka grunted softly but did not say anything. Bane grunted as well then stood up and stepped forward. Meka bared her teeth slightly which only resulted in a chuckle from Bane.

"All I want is your name," Bane said in an oddly soft voice. Meka grunted and turned her head away. Bane growled softly then quickly pinned down Meka. Meka yelped in surprise.

"That name, if you please," Bane said with a low growl. Meka's eyes burned with fury, but finally she spoke.

"Meka. Now get off," Meka said gruffly. Bane grinned then stepped off of Meka. Meka quickly scrambled up and shook off.

"Thank you. You may go after Autumn and Dawn to the sea," Bane said. Meka's eyes narrowed suspiciously but she nodded lightly then turned to walk away. Just as she had turned, Bane licked the back of her ear and sent a chill all the way to her tail.

"You stay beautiful and don't get that lovely fur of yours dirty," Bane said with a chuckle. Meka held back a growl and dashed off.

* * *

Steele, Beku, Castoph, Hawk and Zarro panted with exhaustion. The only caribou they had encountered were strong and fit. Because of that fact, they had not been successful. The five of them had stopped to rest when Aleu, Tuulikki, Kalii and Nikka walked over.

"Alright, we will make a quick stop for a moment," Kalii announced. Aleu smiled happily and went over to say hello to Steele. Tuulikki wagged her tail and walked over to Beku. Hawk barked a greeting to Nikka and she walked over. Castoph smiled softly and walked over to Kalii.

"Hey Kalii," Castoph said. Kalii dipped her head.

"Hello Castoph. Have you spoken with Hawk?" Kalii asked. Castoph shook his head.

"Not yet, but I will shortly," Castoph responded. Kalii nodded then barked to the other scouts and led them away to finish their patrol. A rabbit darted in front of Zarro and he ran after it.

"Be back in a moment!" Zarro called over his shoulder. Steele, Beku and Castoph sat down. Hawk yawned softly and sat to the side. Castoph barked softly to invite him to come over. Hawk nodded in acknowledgement and walked over.

"Bad luck hunting today," Hawk said. Steele and Beku nodded. Castoph flicked his ears then took a deep breath before speaking.

"Excuse me, Hawk. I know Kalii and she told me you might be able to help us," Castoph said. Hawk's yellow eyes narrowed slightly.

"Help you with what?" Hawk asked warily. Castoph quickly explained his plan and after he thought things over for a bit, Hawk nodded.

"I'm in," Hawk said with a grin.

* * *

By the time each of the separate groups had returned, the sun was setting. Aleu raced over to her children seeing they had minor scratches and cuts in addition to looking exhausted.

"What happened?" Aleu asked with concern. Coal flicked his ears.

"Combat lessons with Phoenix. Not fun," Coal said in a low tone. His siblings simply nodded then went over to the place they had slept before and lay down to rest. Aleu went back to Steele with worry in her eyes.

"Steele, I hope whatever you, Beku and Castoph are planning works. I do not want our children staying here long," Aleu said firmly. Steele nodded and licked Aleu's muzzle reassuringly.

"Don't worry. If our plan works, we will be home sooner than you know it. Go get some rest," Steele said. Aleu licked Steele's muzzle softly then nodded and went over to rest. Tuulikki checked over her children then led them to rest as well. Meka walked over to a spot separate from the rest of the group. Likoo tentatively walked over to her.

"Meka?" Likoo prompted as he sat down beside Meka. Meka glanced up at him for a moment then looked away.

"That leader is a disgusting brute," Meka said with a grunt. Likoo bristled slightly. Meka glanced at Likoo again and softened slightly then laughed.

"Easy there runt," Meka said. Likoo relaxed and smiled lightly at Meka. Steele, Beku, Castoph and Hawk found and empty spot and rested as well, but remained awake. Soon, night fell and all around, the pack members fell asleep one by one.


	9. The Fight

Steele flicked his ears and listened intently. Once he was sure that rest of the pack was asleep aside from himself, Castoph, Beku and Hawk, he stood up. His light blue eyes gleamed in the faint moonlight.

"Alright, it is time," Steele said quietly. Castoph, Beku and Hawk nodded then stood up. Hawk took a step forward.

"As you know, Bane sleeps in the cave at the top of the hill. Phoenix is more towards the edge of the territory near where combat lessons are taught. Castoph, that is where we will go," Hawk said. Castoph nodded then glanced at Steele and Beku.

"Good luck to both of you," Castoph said. Steele and Beku nodded then the four of them separated. The night air was considerably cold tonight. Steele exhaled large clouds of breath as he walked to the bottom of the cliff with Beku right behind him. Steele stopped then turned.

"How do you want to approach this?" Steele asked quietly. Beku grunted softly.

"Frankly I would rather go after Phoenix," Beku said with a faint growl. Steele narrowed his eyes and grunted.

"Stop complaining. Let's just go in and see what we can do," Steele said sharply. Beku narrowed his eyes and defiantly bristled for a moment, but then grunted with a nod. The two slowly crept up the hill and then ventured slowly into the darkness of the cave.

* * *

Hawk grinned softly once Phoenix came into view. He turned to Castoph.

"Well there he is," Hawk said. Castoph nodded.

"Alright. Since you are a little larger than I am, you go first and take him by surprise then I will come in and help from there. I can use my agility to my advantage," Castoph instructed. Hawk nodded then slowly crept forward.

* * *

Steele flicked his tail nervously once he was inside of the cave. It was pitch black and it took his eyes a moment to adjust. Even when they had, he was surprised by what he saw. Or rather, what he did not see. The cave was empty.

* * *

Bane grinned once he caught sight of a large hare. His black pelt contrasted against the white snow, but the hare was not facing him and the wind was blowing his way. In an instant, he leapt forward and killed the hare. He swiped his tongue over his maw.

"Meka should enjoy this little gift. After that, she'll be mine," Bane said with a smirk. He picked up the hare then ran back towards the heart of the territory.

* * *

Phoenix's yellow eyes opened in surprise when he felt teeth hit the fur on the back of his neck. With a loud growl he stood up and tried to shake off his attacker. He growled when he felt the teeth sink into skin. Suddenly, another set of teeth hit his front leg. Although he could not see the wolf that was clinging to his back, he could easily see who was in front of him and a growl rumbled in his throat.

"You!" Phoenix growled. Castoph's teal eyes widened as he saw Phoenix's jaws come down and latch onto the right side of his face. With a yelp, he let go, but Phoenix growled loudly and held fast.

* * *

Steele sighed softly and turned to Beku.

"Maybe we should just head back," Steele said. Beku grunted and flicked his tail.

"I think we should go see if Castoph and Hawk need help," Beku said. Steele nodded.

"Alright, let's go," Steele said before he left the cave and began walking down the hill. He was not far down when he spotted Bane walking back into the area with a dead hare. Beku growled loudly and Steele could easily see why. Bane was headed right towards their mates and families. Without hesitation, Beku ran full speed toward Bane and Steele ran right after him. Bane easily heard them coming, dropped the hare then ran full speed toward them.

* * *

Castoph rapidly flailed his forepaws at Phoenix's muzzle, but Phoenix simply bit down harder and began shaking his head from side to side. Hawk bit down harder in response to the movement and Phoenix growled then rolled over onto his side. Castoph yelped as he was pulled then fell against a boulder, finally freed from Phoenix's grip. Hawk whimpered loudly as Phoenix's weight landed right on top of him. Castoph glanced up, blood flowing from the right side of his face, and then stumbled to his feet and leapt forward, latching his jaws right onto Phoenix's chest.

* * *

Beku yelped when Bane attacked him first and sent both of them to the ground. Steele turned and leapt onto Bane's back and sunk his teeth in but he got nothing but fur. Bane growled and shook Steele off then sank his teeth into Beku's throat. A gurgling yelp escaped Beku's muzzle. Steele shook off then leapt back onto Bane and sank his teeth into Bane's shoulder. A surprised yelp came from Bane's muzzle, not from Steele's attack, but from the feeling of teeth on his neck. He released Beku and his yellow eyes darted down and he saw the face and bright green eyes of Meka. Using Bane's surprise to her advantage, she closed her jaws even tighter causing blood to flow from Bane's neck. Bane let out a gurgled gasp then his eyes dulled and his body went limp. Steele quickly released his grip and looked in surprise at Meka, who still had her jaws firmly around Bane's throat.

"Meka. He is gone. Come on," Steele said in a soft voice. Meka growled slightly then let go and took a step back and spat blood from her maw with a grunt. Steele wanted to ask what brought on Meka's spurt of aggression, but it would have to wait. He still had to help Castoph and Hawk. As he turned to leave, he heard a high pitched yelp of horror. He turned and saw Tuulikki standing over Beku's still body.

* * *

Phoenix growled as he felt teeth meet flesh then a rib. He flailed his paws trying to get off his back, but had no success. He did however succeed in biting the same spot on Castoph's face. Castoph yelped in pain, but bit down harder, his teeth grinding against bone. Suddenly, from the corner of his eye, he spotted tan and white. It was Kalii. She growled loudly and bit down on Phoenix's back leg. Phoenix yelped and released his hold on Castoph's face. Taking his chance, Castoph released his grip then locked his jaws on Phoenix's throat. Soon, it was over and Phoenix went limp. Kalii released her grip then nudged Castoph.

"Well done," Kalii said quietly before she pulled Phoenix's body away slightly and uncovered the rest of Hawk's body. She nudged him lightly and a sputtered cough came from his maw before his yellow eyes opened. He glanced at Phoenix's body then back at Kalii and Castoph.

"Your plan worked. You have saved us all," Hawk said. Kalli and Castoph helped Hawk up then the three of them went back toward the heart of the territory.


	10. Restored Peace

Meka went over to Tuulikki and the two lowered their heads in a silent mourning for Beku. Aesop, Omara, and Flint soon joined them, whimpering softly. Likoo walked over toward Meka, but kept a respectful distance from the family. Steele dipped his head for a moment out of respect, and then turned when he saw Castoph, Hawk and Kalii come into the area. For the first time, he noticed that all the other wolves were awake and gathering in a small circle. They seemed lost rather than free. Steele stepped up on nearby boulder.

"Everyone, you are free from Bane and Phoenix now. You may do as you please. None of you have to stay if you do not want to," Steele announced. Nikka, who was nearest, stepped forward with lowered ears.

"I will stay, but we need a leader," Nikka said with a hopeful look at Steele. Steele smiled softly and nodded.

"Yes, you are right, you do all need a leader, but it is not me," Steele said. Some of the wolves gasped softly and began to whisper anxiously amongst themselves. Kalii stepped forward and gently nudged Steele off the boulder.

"Everyone, listen to me. I know who our leader should be. He is the one who planned this. He is the one who came here to save us. His name is Castoph," Kalii announced confidently. Castoph flicked his ears then walked up to Kalii's side. Without a word, Castoph nodded to the wolves and lifted his head in a howl. They soon all joined him.

* * *

Steele dipped his head slightly to Castoph.

"Who would have known you would save a pack and become an alpha," Steele said with a slight chuckle. Castoph grinned softly and nodded.

"We have both come a long way. I am happy to have had your help in this. You and your family are welcome back anytime," Castoph said. Steele nodded then glanced over at Aleu and his children.

"Perhaps one day we will visit you, Castoph," Steele said. Castoph chuckled softly as Kalii walked over and gently nuzzled his cheek. Castoph dipped his head to Steele then turned to his family. Steele smiled then walked over to Aleu. Aleu tilted her head.

"You think Tuulikki and her children will be alright?" Aleu asked softly. Steele glanced over in their direction. Although Beku was gone, Tuulikki was fairing alright. She was quiet, but she still kept herself together for the most part. Steele then spotted Meka and Likoo walking over. Meka licked Tuulikki's forehead softly, much like an alpha would to comfort a lower ranking member of the pack.

"I believe she will be better in time. Meka's strong and will look after them just as her brother did," Steele said. Aleu nodded then barked softly. Coal, Freya, Teagan and Heather walked over wagging their tails.

"Ready to go home?" Aleu asked. The four young canines nodded and smiled. With that, Steele, Aleu and their family headed back on the journey home. Peace was restored and all was well once more.


End file.
